


Computer Simulation

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Reluctant Persuaders (BBC Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: in my mind the next thing is Joe explaining to Teddy that this is his cousin Chris Pitt-Godard (the lawyer) who was Mat Baynton's character in a tv show called Spy (2011). I can't think of a way to do that without being kinda heavy handed, and it's a more fun piece of text what with being open to interpretation





	Computer Simulation

Teddy isn’t sure what’s happening when he gets home. Joe was definitely still in the pub when he left, and yet he’s in the living room wearing a suit that Teddy has never seen before. He wonders if this a computer simulation, but no one has that sort of technology at the moment and he’d need to be wearing a vr headset and neither of them can afford one of them. Maybe it’s aliens, or Joe can teleport. It’s got to be one of those solutions. This Joe being an alien would explain why the lights were off and he was sitting in the dark. They’re looking at each other, no one saying anything, until there’s a key in the lock and Joe appears, still carrying his guitar.

**Author's Note:**

> in my mind the next thing is Joe explaining to Teddy that this is his cousin Chris Pitt-Godard (the lawyer) who was Mat Baynton's character in a tv show called Spy (2011). I can't think of a way to do that without being kinda heavy handed, and it's a more fun piece of text what with being open to interpretation


End file.
